


Digital Obsession

by LiaoftheDawn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand & Finger Kink, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Mutually Unrequited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaoftheDawn/pseuds/LiaoftheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao is obsessed with many things: videogames, basketball, Shin-chan... and Shin-chan's precious fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Side A: Takao: Digital Obsession

Takao Kazunari was a guy prone to obsessing over stuff. When he was a little kid, he was crazy about a shonen anime and would pester his parents numb until they agreed to buy him everything from it: DVDs, toys, figures, posters, stickers and even limited edition goodies. When that failed (his younger sister had just been born and his parents had better stuff to think about than caving to his silly whims), he worked his ass off trying to save up a little money –enough to get his childish paws on a deluxe toy with interchangeable parts and different battle poses. It was awesome.

When he got a little older he got in touch with what would become his life-long obsession: basketball. Not only did he have the talent for it, but it was also insanely fun. By the time he reached high school, his entire life revolved around basketball: he imagined basketball strategies during class, he joined the basketball club to play after school, he watched basketball games when he reached home and he dreamed about basketball when he slept. He loved basketball.

If that was not enough, it was basketball that led him to his newest obsession: Shuutoku High's Shooting Guard and Ace, tsundere extraordinaire Midorima Shintarou.

It had all started as a healthy admiration. Midorima's basketball was amazing. He wasn't only a terrific shooter, he was a damn good player overall, if not particularly prone to team-play. His forms were flawless and beautiful, his movements, full of power and determination. Takao shuddered at the thought of ever having to face him from opposite sides of the court.

But the more he watched the green-haired giant, the more he noticed  _him_. Just him. His passion for the sport, his dedication to training, his selfish and eccentric demands, his silly superstitions, his looong eyelashes, his taut and beautiful body, his smooth skin and muscled arms… Takao was no fool. He realized somewhere along the way that there was nothing "innocent" in the way he surreptitiously stared at Shin-chan in the locker rooms, the showers… or anywhere else for that matter. By the time he realized it, he was completely enchanted by the prodigious shooter and there was no going back on that. He didn't even try to fool himself and say he couldn't like Shin-chan because he was a man and he liked girls. Of course he liked girls (had even dated some in the past); he just liked Shin-chan better.  _Much_ better.

Lately, though, he'd realized he'd started to obsess over something new. Ootsubo-senpai had even had to call his attention out because he'd been spacing out staring at how Shin-chan untaped his shooting fingers. Shin-chan's fingers. He was so careful and fussy about them. He clipped his nails, taped them and always kept them away from harm. They were his tool, the most important part of his perfect shots, and he dedicated hours of every day to make sure they were in optimal condition.

That night, Takao found himself masturbating to the thought of Shin-chan  _touching_  him. He got painfully hard just by imagining the green-haired miracle untaping his fingers and running them all over Takao's body. He wondered how they'd feel against his skin. Would they be soft and smooth from all the care they received? Or would they be rough and calloused from handling the ball for hours on end?

He moaned at the thought and closed his eyes, trying to imagine it was  _Shin-chan's fingers_  wrapped around his cock. Before he knew what he was doing, his free hand was reaching out to poke at his asshole, barely managing to push one of his own fingers in.

He cried in pain. It was not the first time he used Shin-chan to masturbate, but it was most definitely the first time he thought of being bottom, let alone try to put something  _in there_. It hurt a lot more than he expected. Would it hurt that much with Shin-chan's fingers? They were longer than Takao's, to be sure. Would Shin-chan be able to reach deeper inside him? The pain blurred away as he thought of Shin-chan fucking him with his long, beautiful, precious fingers and he came with a strangled moan of the name he loved.

He collapsed on the pillow, panting as the high of his orgasm washed away. He chuckled mirthlessly.

_As if Shin-chan would ever use his fingers for something dirty like that._

* * *

For all of Midorima's talk about horoscopes and lucky items, Takao considered himself a pretty unlucky bastard, for no other reason than falling in love with the person less likely to ever return his feelings. If that was not bad enough, Shin-chan was also a traditionalist to boot, and would he ever find out of the impure thoughts that he –a man- was having, chances were he would not only flip but that he'd never want to even look at Takao again.

With that thought in mind, Takao would spend an amazing amount of brain power trying to keep his feelings in secret, which was highly detrimental for his basketball. His game had been way off since the Inter-High and he was getting scolded by the senpais and coach more often than not. Thus he couldn't even attempt to bail out of Shuutoku's traditional summer training camp: two weeks living in an inn by the beach, devastating training menus, and sleeping under the same roof as Shin-chan (and the rest of the team, but that didn't matter because SHIN-CHAN). Takao feared his heart (and hormones) would not be able to bear it.

The first few days he was able to keep himself steady by training until he passed out. It was relatively easy, since their training routine was so harsh, everyone collapsed the moment they got back to the inn. But then the coach decided to find mercy in his heart and gave them half a day off and Takao was left with a huge amount of unburnt energy. That and the fact that he was spending so much time with Shin-chan (and that was quite something given how he already spent a considerable amount of time with his beloved tsundere when they were at school) were the deadly factors that led to him now lying in his room, oozing with sexual frustration and unable to sleep. Trying to convince himself not to give in to his carnal desires by thinking 'Shin-chan's just next door and might overhear' had a completely opposite effect and made him painfully hard. So not only was he obsessing over his best friend (and his fingers) but he had a disturbing being-watched fetish. Just great.

He sighed with resignation and closed his eyes. Better be done with it soon. He pulled his cock free, wrapped his fingers around it unceremoniously and tried to picture Shin-chan doing it instead. In no time he found himself pumping up and down his shaft with abandon, trying to hold back his whimpers.

"Shin-chan… Sh-shi-n…"

He moaned, forgetting himself, the thought of how much better it would feel if it was really Shin-chan doing it, taking completely over him.

_Touch me Shin-chan._

The Midorima of his fantasies would stare at him with eyes half-glazed by lust, but he would rarely –if ever- allow himself to groan his own pleasure out, which Takao found incredibly hot.

_More… Shin-chan… I want you so bad…_

Shin-chan's hand sped up and an intruding finger started to circle teasingly at his entrance. Takao bit his lip.

_Shin-chan… Please…!_

He was so close… oh so deliciously and yet painfully close, he was sure he'd come the moment Midorima stopped teasing him and decided to stick his fingers in already. And he wanted him to do it so badly. Just a little more… a tiny little bit more…

"Pleeeasee…!"

"Takao, what is the meaning of this?"

It was as if he'd been shot. His brain shut down and all Takao could do was stare, stare at the  _real_  Midorima Shintarou in his full 6' 5'' of glory standing at the base of his futon and watching him (and what a spectacle he must have been: mouth agape in mid-heated whimper, legs spread wide open, two fingers probing at his entrance and one hand fully wrapped around his rock-hard cock which was oozing with pre-cum.) All color flushed away from Takao's body as he stared, terrified, at the green haired giant and the cold and stern look on his eyes. It wasn't even a matter of whether he'd heard Takao calling his name in the throes of passion, but for how long.

"Sh-sh-shi-shin-chan…" he managed to call out, his voice betraying him, his body unresponding. "I-I… I… I… it's n-not what it… l-l-looks like." Not that he expected Midorima to buy such a cheap excuse, but he was panicking and he  _had_  to say something to try and salvage his precious friendship.

Shuutoku's ace raised an eyebrow, almost mockingly. "Oh? And what does it look like?"

Takao felt like crying. It was over. Shin-chan was going to hate him. To say their friendship was inevitably ruined would be an understatement. He'd be disgusted by Takao and never want to get remotely close to him again. Ever. He may even have to quit the basketball team. When it came down to it, Shin-chan was a lot more valuable for Shuutoku than Takao was. He was going to lose Shin-chan  _and_ basketball. He wanted to die.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Shin-chan, I'm really, really sorry! Please don't be mad. Please, please, please don't hate me! I'm begging you, please! I'll never do it again, I promise. I won't get in the shower or the locker room when you do, I won't even think about it, I swear! Just please forget this happened. I'm alright with just being Shin-chan's friend, even just a distant friend. Just don't hate me. Please, Shin-chan…. Shin-chan… just-just… Shin-chan…" when he realized he was crying he couldn't form any more coherent thoughts so he just looked to the ground and sobbed miserably, hating himself for screwing everything up so badly.

Midorima sighed with exasperation. "This is why I hate guys like you." He heard him kneel down as he spoke, so he looked up to find the taller teen sitting on the ground beside him. When Takao didn't say anything, wondering whether he'd be punched in the face or in the groin, the taller teen sighed again. "You never get a clue". Takao's brain was still under severe malfunction so he could barely register the moment Shin-chan pressed his soft lips against his.

The kiss was nervous, hesitant and clumsy at first but the taller boy seemed to slowly gain confidence in spite of Takao's lack of response and tentatively licked his lower lip to request entrance. He seemed to change his mind though, since he pulled away the moment Takao's lips parted compliantly, making him whimper from the loss.

The sudden parting, though, brought Takao back to reality and the extremely confusing situation in which he now found himself. He tried to put tonight's events in order to make some sense out of them. First he'd been sexually frustrated and with excess energy. Thus he'd started to masturbate while thinking of Shin-chan, and very vocally so. Then Shin-chan had caught him in the middle of it, in a most embarrassing position. Finally, Shin-chan had kissed him. Nope. Not working.

"Sh-shin-chan?" he whimpered tentatively, hoping the beautiful miracle wouldn't snap so long as he kept his voice low. "I-I'm confused? I-I-I… y-you're not… mad at me? Y-you don't t-think it's… g-g-gross…? That I was… about Sh-shin-chan…?"

He realized how pathetic and needy he must look, like a child who doesn't want to get scolded by his mother; but he didn't care. Losing Shin-chan terrified him the most, much more than forgetting about his pride altogether.

Midorima scowled and pushed his glasses up his nose, like he did when he was annoyed. "I'm not going to spell it out for you." He complained, moving to sit between Takao's still spread thighs. He reached up with one hand and wiped away a tear streak from the Hawk Eye's cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb tenderly. Takao's breath caught in his throat, waiting for what Midorima would do or say next, not wanting to say anything else to anger the green-haired Shooting Guard.

"You truly are the worst" the taller boy breathed out before leaning in to kiss him again.

Takao was swooning. Since his brain had now completely short-circuited, he decided he didn't care if anything made sense of not. He didn't even care if this was actually happening or if it was just another fantasy (most likely the latter); because Shin-chan was kissing him and it felt  _oh so good_. He kissed back with abandon, grabbing the front of Midorima's sleeping yukata for leverage as he parted his lips to allow the taller boy's tongue in.

Their tongues moved and mingled languidly, slowly, reveling in the closeness. When they ran out of air, they parted for just long enough to catch their breaths before reinitiating the kiss with even more passion. Midorima snuck his hand up Takao's pajama shirt and caressed the well defined muscles of his abdomen, causing the shorter boy to moan into the kiss. He directed his free hand towards Takao's neglected erection and ran two fingers from the base to the tip experimentally. The shiver and whimper he obtained in response encouraged him to rub the tip with his thumb, spreading the pre-cum that had begun to accumulate there.

In all due sincerity, Takao had been so close before Shin-chan interrupted him, that he was certain he'd come just from kissing. But the feel of the ace's fingers on his skin sent an electrical shock all the way to his brain that made him pull away abruptly, which in turn startled the taller teen.

"W-wait Shin-chan… Shin-chan… would you… can you… p-please… untape your f-fingers?" he asked, wondering if he was hoping for too much. Real or fantasy, it was already amazing that Shin-chan was touching him, and Takao feared he was pushing his luck by making such a request, but he was feeling  _so good_ tonight. It was as if his senses were especially heightened and every touch would light up sparks on his skin. If Shin-chan would touch him… if Shin-chan would untape his fingers and  _touch him_ , he was sure he'd die from it.

Midorima stood still for a moment, as if pondering on it. He stared at his taped fingers and flexed them repeatedly.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to" Takao said finally with resignation, after the long silence started to grate on him. "I just… I wanted to be touched…  _really_  touched by Shin-chan." He looked away, blushing after admitting his fetish. Maybe Shin-chan would decide he was a disgusting deviant after all and walk away.

Takao was thus surprised when he looked up, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, to find Shin-chan peeling off the last of his bandages, his fingers nude and exposed in a way that the Point Guard found incredibly erotic. At least he could now say for sure that this was a fantasy. There was no way in hell the real Shin-chan would ever do something like that.

His previous embarrassment washing away as he reached this conviction, he grabbed Midorima's wrist and pulled his hand to his face, rubbing it against his cheek. He kissed the fingertips adoringly, only distantly hearing Shin-chan's voice saying "I never imagined this would be so… important for you." The previously docile hand started to move and the ace's thumb stroked his cheek and jawline.

Takao smiled. "Of course it's important. These are Shin-chan's precious fingers, that receive so much attention and care. They're beautiful." He rained kisses from the palm to the tips, licked them tentatively, and finally parted his lips to take three fingers into his mouth. He licked and sucked them greedily and nibbled at them very softly, not wanting to ruin their perfection. As expected, they were rough from hours of using the ball, and yet Takao could tell just how much Midorima treasured them. He wondered if Shin-chan would take care of him like that if he were so precious to the shooter as his fingers were.

He looked up to meet emerald eyes glazed with lust and was startled when the taller teen pulled his hand away and used the other one to strip Takao of his clothes before he could register what was going on. He then pushed the raven-haired boy down to lay on the mattress and hurried out of his own clothes, revealing a flushed body and a very painful looking erection, before he pinned Takao to the mattress and leaned down to kiss him passionately.

Takao had never seen Midorima like this, not even in his usual fantasies. He moved with frenzied ardor, as if he were desperate to  _do_  something, but wasn't really sure of  _what_  that was. Luckily, he seemed to figure it out fairly quickly as he guided one finger, still wet with Takao's saliva, to the smaller boy's entrance. He pulled away from the kiss and looked sternly at Takao's eyes, his cheeks flushed crimson.

"I… I'm sorry. I've read this could… hurt? Ah… we… we don't have to…" it was the first time the whole evening in which he looked insecure about what he was doing and it was adorable.

"Don't be silly." He replied, snaking his arms around Shinchan's shoulders to hold on to his back. He latched on to the taller teen's chest, right beside his nipple and dug his teeth into the skin, hoping to leave a mark "I already said I wanted you to touch me. If you make me wait any longer I'll die.  _Please, Shin-chan._ "

Takao could feel Midorima's throbbing erection twitch against his thigh and the boy above him nodded, using one hand to spread his legs even wider apart.

The moment the first finger came in, Takao knew he must've died and gone to heaven. It felt too good. None of his previous fantasies were even remotely close to the sensations that were overwhelming him now. He didn't even care to keep his voice down, letting out a long, deep, throaty moan. Midorima growled on top of him as he pushed his finger further inside. As expected of Shin-chan's long fingers, he could reach deeper inside Takao than he'd ever managed by himself. He thrust his hips, taking the whole digit in and drowning in the sensation. The ace started moving his finger, probing around, trying to stretch the opening and go deeper still.

The second finger was a little more painful. Takao had fingered himself a handful of times in the past, but he'd never gotten two fingers in. But he liked this pain. It was hot and intense and Shin-chan's fingers were touching things inside him that he never even imagined could feel so good. He arched his back and moaned, begging for more. Midorima leaned in to kiss and nip at his neck softly to soothe the pain while he started scissoring his fingers inside Takao, stretching him even further.

The third finger actually made him tear up a bit. Shin-chan had bigger hands than him, his fingers were not only longer, but generally thicker than Takao's. If in the past he'd barely be able to stand one of his own fingers, three of Shin-chan's were enough to make him cry out in pain.

Midorima halted his actions and looked at him with worry, attempting to pull his digits out. Takao held him by the wrist with desperation. "NO!" he whimpered, not giving time for the green-haired giant to even suggest they stop. "Please, Shin-chan… please… don't stop… I want… please…". Midorima nodded once again and resumed his actions, finally inserting the third digit all the way to the base. He rained soft, tender kisses on Takao's cheeks, licking the tears away; and continuing with his forehead, nose, lips, neck, and shoulders. As he started moving his three fingers inside he leaned in to take one of Takao's nipples in his mouth and suck it, using his free hand to rub the other one between his index and middle fingers.

Takao moaned and arched his back, the stimulation almost too much for him to bear. The initial pain had subsided and now all that was left was the blinding pleasure and the electric shocks that seemed to rack his body everytime Shin-chan thrust his fingers in and out. He held on to the giant's broad back as if for dear life, leaving angry, red scratch marks on the flawless skin. The thought of defiling the pure and perfect miracle aroused him all the more and he started to move his hips, trying to meet the pace of Shin-chan's thrusts.

The ace let go of Takao's nipples to start sucking at his pulse greedily, while his free hand traveled down through Takao's body stroking the skin, caressing the well-formed muscles and finally wrapping around Takao's rock-hard cock. He started stroking slowly, his fingers getting quickly covered in pre-cum. He then let go of Takao for a second to thrust forward and rub his own neglected shaft against the other, his hand now wrapping around both of them and stroking desperately.

Takao was dying. Shin-chan's fingers were insider him and all over him and he was seriously going to die. The slick feeling of his cock rubbing against Shin-chan's was driving him insane. He was pretty sure everyone in the inn –no, everyone in the prefecture- was hearing him moan Midorima's name with abandon. He was certain he would get a heart attack due to the excess stimuli and pleasure his body was receiving, and the feel of Shin-chan's fingers grazing against something deep, deep inside him that made him scream, seemed to confirm that.

"Shin-chan… Shin-chan… there, there, please! Ah… faster, Shin-chan… more… aaaah!"

It was too much, it felt too good and yet Takao wanted more and more. It had been long since all his thoughts had lost coherence, all he could think was just how deliciously blinding it was, the feeling of Shin-chan touching him, reaching the deepest places within him where no one else had ever treaded before.

Suddenly, when he felt he was about to come (and judging by Midorima's growls, he wasn't too far off either), everything stopped. Midorima pulled his fingers out and let go of their cocks, much to Takao's horror and despair. His body was burning; he wanted Midorima, all of him, and he was about to lose his mind completely when that was taken from him. But before he could voice his insanity driven needs, he felt something different,  _bigger_  pressing at his entrance and his heartbeats picked up when he realized just what was going on down there.

"Takao" Midorima called him, looking at his eyes with determination. He was flushed and sweaty and panting for breath, like he was doing a tremendous effort to put his own thoughts together. "We… don't have to do this now… if it hurts… if you don't want it… I can finish us both with my hand… I suppose."

The point guard grinned and pushed his upper body upwards to kiss Midorima slow and reassuringly. He rolled his hips to rub his ass against Midorima's cock, making them both groan into the kiss.

"If Shin-chan doesn't put  _it_  inside me this instant I'm going to die. Hurry please… I want to melt into Shin-chan, I can't wait any longer."

The green-haired miracle nodded and pushed his cock past the first ring of muscle, eliciting a cry of pain. He wrapped his fingers around Takao's cock once again and went back to kissing him, hoping to soothe the pain away. Takao could see the strain on his face as he tried to hold back from thrusting all the way in at once, and he found it really sweet that his Shin-chan was so concerned about him. He pinched one of Midorima's nipples, making him growl, and wrapped his legs around the other boy's hips, pulling him in needily.

"Don't worry about me, Shin-chan. I want all of you inside me now, you're being mean."

The encouragement didn't seem enough reassurance in spite of the equally needy look on Midorima's face, so Takao decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed the taller teen by the hips and pushed him down as he himself thrust up, taking all of Midorima's girth inside him at once. He arched his back, the pain blinding him for an instant. Not wanting to discourage the green-eyed teen, he started thrusting his hips, telling him it was okay to continue.

Midorima stroked his cock faster as he started moving, pulling in and out of Takao's ass with an erratic pace.

Takao knew Midorima was more than well endowed. They often showered at the same time after club practice. But it felt so much bigger and fulfilling than he ever imagined now that he was being fucked by it. He couldn't get enough of it.

"Shin-chan… so big…"

The shooting prodigy moaned and Takao felt his cock twitch inside him. Was Shin-chan into dirty talking?

"Shin-chan… Shin-chan… you're so big… y'feel so good inside me… Shin-chan… fuck me… fuck me please… harder" he moaned, relishing in the feeling of Shin-chan's cock throbbing and pulsing inside him as a reaction.

He was getting close. He surrounded Midorima's neck with his arms and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. Shin-chan looked beautiful: skin flushed and gleaming with sweat, eyes glazed over with burning lust, lips bruised and wet from kissing, slightly parted to let out moans and pants of pleasure. It was the most erotic sight Takao had ever seen.

"Shin-chan… do you like it…inside me?"

Midorima was close too, Takao could tell. He leaned in to bite at Takao's neck. "Yes… yes… it's hot… it's good… Takao…"

One of his hands traveled down to join Midorima's in stroking his cock. He wanted to cum so badly, and at the same time, he didn't want this ride of mindless ecstasy to end.

"Shin… Shin… deeper… aahh… I want… to be one with Shin-chan… ahhh… Shin-chan… call my name… ahhh Shin…"

"Ka… _Kazunari_ …"

The moment the name was spoken, Takao felt Shin-chan's cock ram against that sweet spot that had driven him crazy earlier and the sum of both was enough to send him over the edge.

"Shin… ahhh…  _Shintarou_!"

His orgasm hit him like a giant wave of thick, hot, white pleasure. He felt his seed releasing in Shin-chan's hand, those perfectly sinful fingers getting covered by it and the hot, sticky feeling of Shin-chan cumming inside him an instant later; and all he knew was the feeling of Shin-chan, Shin-chan's body, Shin-chan's voice and he was drowning in it.

"Kazunari… I love you…"

* * *

When Takao woke up, it was still dark outside. The first thing he noticed was the soreness in his backside. The memories of his dream washed over him and he blushed furiously. He hoped he hadn't been screaming and moaning as loudly in reality as he'd been in the dream, otherwise there was no way he'd be able to explain it to Shin-chan. He wondered if he'd been fingering himself, even while asleep. That would explain the soreness, but it also meant he would never be able to go to a sleepover again, for he'd be forever afraid of doing embarrassing things even while asleep.

"Takao? You're awake?"

Midorima's voice coming from his side pulled him out of his reverie. He tensed up, wondering if his screams had woken the green-eyed miracle and if his secret was now revealed. He vaguely remembered a similar feeling of dread and terror in his dream, but the rest of it had almost drowned it away.

"Ah, Shin-chan! I'm sorry, did I wake you? I've been told I talk in my sleep haha, I just never expected you'd hear it all the way to your room."

Midorima quirked an eyebrow in confusion. It was then that Takao noticed something crucial about this scenario: neither of them was wearing any clothes.

"Uhm… Shin-chan? I never knew you liked to sleep in the nude?"

He tried not to look at Shin-chan's perfect body, worrying that his own would betray him. He could already feel his cock twitching, but he somehow willed it to stay put.

"Did you hit your head? You  _did_  pass out earlier."

Pass out? What? When did that happen? He was fairly certain he'd at least made it to his room tonight, and with half a day off training, he wasn't even remotely as tired to pass out.

"Did I collapse during training or something? I don't seem to recall anything at all."

Midorima blushed furiously and scowled. "D-don't play dumb. You scared me! I… I thought I overdid it."

Shin-chan's statements were so ambiguous Takao still had no clue of what he was talking about. So he  _had_  passed out during training? Shin-chan had been working him off particularly harshly lately. And then another crucial thing came to his notice: Shin-chan had round purple bruise, which looked very much like a love bite, right beside his left nipple. Where he distinctly remembered leaving one in his dream.

"Uhm… am I still dreaming? Or was Shin-chan having fun with some ladies in his room?" That would explain his state of undress… maybe.

He could see the anger growing on Midorima's face and he still didn't get what was happening. The taller teen was now gritting his teeth furiously. "You're the worst. ..You're the worst!" He accused, his face now bright red with anger. Takao was expecting him to punch him (another familiar feeling) but instead the miracle grabbed his face with his two hands (his fingers were untaped too) and pulled him in for an intense, furious kiss.

It was then that Takao noticed the third bit of crucial information: Shin-chan was sitting in the same futon as he was.

"I can't believe you!" Midorima spouted angrily, still holding his face in his hands. "After all… after what we did earlier you want to brush it off and pretend nothing happened? I… I even said…  _that_ …" he turned to look at his lap and folded his knees so he could hug them and lean his blushing face against them.

It started to dawn on Takao that maybe, just maybe, he hadn't actually been dreaming at all. He touched Midorima's shoulder tentatively. "Shin-chan?" the taller teen flinched, but didn't look at him. "Shin-chan… did we… did I become one with Shin-chan tonight?" he asked fearfully.

"Of course we did, you blockhead!" Midorima snapped angrily. "You didn't have to say it like that" he added in a quieter, almost inaudible voice as his cheeks reddened even further.

Takao leaned his forehead against Midorima's, blushing too. "I'm scared, Shin-chan. I like Shin-chan so much… I love Shin-chan… I'm scared that Shin-chan won't be there when I wake up… I'm scared of being hated by Shin-chan. I would die if that happened." He whispered, holding Midorima's hand in his own.

"But I won't… hate you. I even said it before… about my feelings…"

Takao nodded. "I was so happy I thought it couldn't be true… that Shin-chan would love me back."

"But I do."

Takao's heart skipped a beat. "Then promise? That I'm not dreaming and that Shin-chan will still be here when I wake up?"

Midorima laced their fingers together and nodded, leaning in for a soft, sweet kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's some brainless porn to make up for how all the stories I've put up so far are so grimdark drama. This has been up in FF.Net for almost two years but it was one of my first MidoTaka and I still really like it. Two of my biggest headcanons for this pairing are that Takao has this crazy sexual obsession with Shin-chan's fingers and that Shin-chan totally loses it when Takao starts talking dirty.
> 
> There's a side B with much of the same from Midorima's perspective, which I'll probably post next week.
> 
> Thanks for reading, all comments appreciated!


	2. Side B: Midorima: Astrological Pragmatism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous, but from Midorima's perspective

Midorima Shintarou always thought of himself as a very pragmatic person. Most people would usually doubt it, given his inclination for horoscopes, but that was just a misunderstanding. It wasn't that he believed in horoscopes and the mythical powers of the stars and the future, but that he thought he ought to do everything at his disposition to make things work. Man proposes, God disposes, right?

On his first day of High-School, he followed the same routine he had when he'd been in Teikou. He woke up, and listened to Oha-Asa while taking his breakfast, whilst his sister complained about how weird he was.

" _Cancers have a great day ahead of them! New beginnings and opportunities are coming to you! If you know how to look, you may even find your destined one today!_ "

Midorima felt reassured by the statement as he picked his lucky item of today –a green  _maneki neko_ \- and headed out. He hadn't walked ten feet when someone crashed into him, making him fall to the ground and his lucky item shatter in pieces.

"Woah! Sorry, man, didn't see you there." The other boy lent him a hand and pulled him back to his feet. "Name's Takao. Sorry, gotta run, I'm really late! See ya!"

Midorima wasn't one to believe in fate. Quite the opposite, he believed humans had the obligation of carving their own path through life. Every individual was responsible for their own success or failure, and blaming a metaphysical plan for it was just a coward's excuse. But at that moment, he thought that maybe, just maybe, this one time, there was something similar to fate in this encounter.

It was love at first sight.

* * *

Takao's breaking of his lucky item provided Midorima with the perfect excuse to approach him when he met him at school. He wasn't surprised to find the other boy sitting in the same classroom as he was; he'd noticed he was wearing Shuutoku's uniform before he dashed off. What he didn't expect was being recognized by the shorter guy.

"Hey, you're the one from this mo- wait, aren't you  _that_ Midorima? From Teikou? Woah, I never expected to meet you at this school. Lucky!"

Before Midorima could open his mouth, Takao had started rambling about how he'd lost to him in middle school and wanted to defeat him and how he was joining the basketball team, which somehow lead to the logical conclusion that he must now be called "Shin-chan". Or something like that

The green-haired shooter couldn't even say he was surprised to discover Takao was actually a clingy, obnoxious, never-shut-up, prone to giving stupid nicknames kind of guy. Back in Teikou, he'd had a sort of crush with a guy just like that, and though it had been short lived and he wouldn't admit to it with a gun to his head, there'd been a time (very,  _very_  short time) when the whole 'Midorimacchi' thing had been sort of endearing. By now, it seemed inevitable that he'd be naturally drawn to these type of annoying people, and he almost hated to admit that the whole "Shin-chan" business didn't bother him as much as it should.

* * *

Many people considered Midorima as naïve and immature in many aspects, but for a fifteen-year-old, he wasn't as emotionally obtuse as many would expect. In fact, he prided himself in having extensive knowledge and control over his own emotions, which had been a defining factor in keeping himself and his basketball together when his Teikou teammates started playing in the dreadful way that became the norm during their last tournament.

That was also the reason that he was able to come to terms so easily with his feelings for Takao, especially as they progressed from a first-sight attraction to an overall infatuation. It would've been a waste of time trying to fool himself into denying those feelings, and fighting them would only affect his concentration on the game. It was a lot easier to just accept them and live with them in hopes that they'd eventually wash away or get reciprocated, whichever was fine.

All that given, he didn't even try to pretend he wasn't bothered when Takao started getting girlfriends, not a month into the school year. It was to be expected, Takao was the type to be outgoing, popular and well-liked; he had a lot of friends and many girls circled around him. So when the shorter boy came to him with a grin explaining how he wouldn't be able to ride him around today because he had a date with whatsherface-chan, Midorima wasn't surprised in the slightest; just more heartbroken than he had expected.

That night he had a strange dream. He was at Takao's place doing homework while the other boy played videogames noisily.

"You're no fun, Shin-chan. You finally came to visit and all you want to do is school stuff. Come and play with me a little?"

Midorima huffed indignantly. "On the contrary, you should be more mindful of your 'school stuff'. If your grades drop too much, you'll be expelled from the team."

"Ooh?" he heard Takao shuffle and walk across the room to where he was sitting. "Does that mean you're worried about me? Or that Shin-chan would be lonely if I got kicked out?" he smirked mischievously. Before Midorima had any time to reply, Takao was kissing him and the dream was over.

For all his emotional self-consciousness, Midorima was relatively immature when it came to romance and sex. Unlike most boys his age (Takao included, as he'd accidentally verified in a recent visit), he didn't keep a stack of porn magazines hidden under his bed. He didn't leer at girls in short skirts nor did he find any interest in commenting whose breasts were bigger. He'd never been in a relationship, let alone kissed anyone, and his  _little friend_  rarely seemed to show any interest in anything or anyone at all. It was a little bit embarrassing to admit, but that was also the first time he had that kind of fantasy about anyone, and even though it hadn't been particularly exciting (surely other guys would laugh at him if they knew of it), it made his heart race upon waking up.

As Takao jumped from girlfriend to girlfriend, the dreams seemed to progress as a way of outlet for Midorima's frustration. Before he knew it, he was dreaming of intense and passionate kisses, hands desperately roaming over naked skin and the sound of moaning filling the room. Although to be fair, the dreams he liked the most where the ones in which they'd be walking down an empty street and suddenly Takao would hold his hand, lean in to whisper 'I love you' and kiss the corner of his lips.

He was definitely going to get laughed at.

* * *

Midorima was not only very well-versed where his own feelings were concerned, but he also considered himself a great observer, who had no trouble figuring out people's thoughts and feelings. Like Kise's 'admiration' for Aomine? Yeah, he was not being fooled by that one.

Thus, the day Takao's eyes started to lay on him just the tiny bit longer than usual, he knew. He secretly smiled with satisfaction, only to realize he had no idea of how to approach the situation.

Taken aback by a sudden and inexplicable rush of insecurities, he decided to content himself with pretending not to notice the way Takao would stare at him in the showers, and hoping the very loud beating of his heart wouldn't give him away.

" _Great news for Cancer! Today is the day! That big project you've been holding off on? Now's the time to step on the gas and reach your goals! Just wait for the perfect moment and revel in your success! You'll have great compatibility with Scorpio, and your lucky item is a blue striped yukata_ "

Today was the day. Oha-Asa said it would be his best opportunity to finally confess to Takao. His compatibility with Scorpio was high too and the inn they were staying at just happened to have blue striped yukatas for the guests to wear. It had to be fate.

With a fluttery sensation in his stomach and the yukata neatly folded in his training bag, he left the room feeling particularly optimistic.

* * *

_In the end, there was no "perfect moment"._

He sighed in disappointment. He'd been trying all day to find a good time to execute his plan, but it had been impossible. Their training had been busy as usual in the morning, and when the captain declared they'd have half a day off, Midorima turned to Takao only to find that the shorter boy had already fled. He could only meet him again at dinner time, at which Takao gulped down his food and disappeared again before he could get a chance to open his mouth.

Even if he wasn't one to believe in fate, he'd started to think that, where Takao was concerned, there was a lot of 'fate' going on. That the shorter boy had been so obviously trying to avoid him only added to his frustration. Midorima had realized Takao's feelings a few months back, but in spite of it, his relationship with the Point Guard hadn't had any significant change during that time. It seemed that Takao too was trying to keep his feelings at bay so that they would pass unnoticed and wouldn't affect their play.

True, Takao had been particularly lacking in focus in the past few weeks, but he'd tried to act naturally about it even then. It bothered him immensely that the shorter boy wasn't even trying to pretend anymore, and had gone straight into avoiding him as much as he could ever since the training camp started.

He sighed once again, putting on the yukata and lying down on the futon, wondering if he'd ever get a true chance to talk things out with Takao.

As he started to drift off to sleep, he heard a faint noise coming from the room next to his.  _Takao's_  room, to be more specific. In approaching the thin wall that was the only thing between them, he could make out Takao's voice reaching strangely high notes, his body apparently thrashing as he moaned. He couldn't understand the exact words though. Was Takao having a nightmare or was he feeling sick?

With  _completely innocent intentions_ , he decided to check on his friend, just in case. He hesitated when he was standing at the door and Takao's voice became clearer.

"Pleeaaase…"

Midorima was no fool. He may be sexually immature, but he knew the entire theory behind it; it didn't take a genius to figure out exactly what was going on inside the Point Guard's room. And still, he decided to go in, driven by a blinding curiosity and a sense of mild discomfort in his loins.

The scene he came to find was beyond anything in his wildest imagination. Takao was sprawled on the futon, his legs spread wide with his pajama pants bunched at his ankles. His mouth was open to let out erratic pants and moans, a thin line of drool leaking to his chin. His face was flushed crimson, his eyes half-lidded with desire. One of his hands was wrapped around his rock-hard cock, stroking it frantically; while the other one was probing at his puckered hole with two fingers, as if not daring to breach the entrance just yet.

It was the most erotic thing Midorima had ever laid eyes upon.

"Sh-Shin-chaan…  _Touch me_ …"

His usually indifferent dick clearly thought so too.

He had a brief moment of dilemma in which he wasn't sure if he wanted to do something about Takao (he wasn't really sure of what) or if he'd rather stand there and watch, and maybe pay a little attention to his own cock which seemed to be demanding it. Loudly.

The moment Takao moaned his name a second time, the dilemma was instantly resolved.

"Takao, what is the meaning of this?"

That had come out a lot harsher than he'd intended, but he had little control of his own body -that was on the verge of jumping the vulnerable Point Guard- as it was; his voice was a completely lost cause.

Takao froze. His eyes opened wide as saucers as he was forced out of his fantasy to meet the real Midorima, and all color drained from his face. He looked terrified. Midorima understood that Takao wasn't remotely pleased to be found in this position, but the horror in his face confused him; he looked as if someone was pointing a gun to his head. He stared, his mouth opening and closing, a choked sound managing to come out from his throat before finally finding his voice.

"Sh-sh-shi-shin-chan…" he stuttered with a strangled voice, his eyes losing focus. . "I-I… I… I… it's n-not what it… l-l-looks like."

Midorima's expression remained unchanged. He was more surprised at Takao's pathetic attempt at an excuse than by the situation at hand. Did he take him for an idiot?

"Oh? And what does it look like?"

Takao paled even further and Midorima could see tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. The Ace could see a very wide range of emotions flying through those grey-blue eyes, from histerical terror to a deep misery.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Shin-chan, I'm really, really sorry! Please don't be mad. Please, please, please don't hate me! I'm begging you, please! I'll never do it again, I promise. I won't get in the shower or the locker room when you do, I won't even think about it, I swear! Just please forget this happened. I'm alright with just being Shin-chan's friend, even just a distant friend. Just don't hate me. Please, Shin-chan…. Shin-chan… just-just… Shin-chan…"

And now he was worried. There was just no explanation for this level of distress. The guy seriously looked like he was on the verge of having a heart attack; he was already hyperventilating and rambling nonsense like a lunatic. Did Takao somehow get the idea that he would not only get rejected, but that Midorima would come to hate him if he found out about his feelings? Was that so important to him that it caused him to react like this? He had to do something quickly or this could become a serious mess and he was not about to let that happen. Today was the day Oha-Asa had signaled as ideal, and he was not going to let this opportunity (regardless of the odd way in which it'd come) slip through his fingers.

He kneeled down next to Takao, who hadn't been able to hold back the tears and was now sobbing miserably, his face turned away from him. He wanted to wipe those tears away so badly, but he wasn't really sure of how to go about this, so he decided to improvise.

"This is why I hate guys like you." He whispered, trying to make his voice soft and calming. Takao didn't respond or look up, but he was trembling. Midorima cupped his cheek with his hand and made him raise his face to meet his eyes. It hurt to see so much pain and despair in the eyes of the boy he loved and it frustrated him immensely that, for all his talk about his Hawk Eye, Takao was unable to notice just how deeply he felt about him. "You never get a clue." And he leaned in to kiss him.

Midorima had dreamed of kissing Takao countless times, but his dream self was clearly more versed in love and romance than his awake self was. Unlike the dreams, this was clumsy, sloppy, and he didn't really know what to do other than press his lips against Takao's. But it was also softer and warmer, and it made his stomach flutter like nothing he had experienced. As he started to gain a little confidence, he tried to lick Takao's lips, but he changed his mind and pulled away, noticing the shorter boy's lack of response. Takao whimpered as they parted, and Midorima was pleased to see the blush had gone back to his cheeks. When their eyes met again, though, the fear and confusion sprouted again.

"Sh-shin-chan?...I-I'm confused? I-I-I… y-you're not… mad at me? Y-you don't t-think it's… g-g-gross…? That I was… about Sh-shin-chan…?"

He was whimpering and recoiled into himself as if to search for protection from a potentially bad response. Midorima felt terrible to see Takao look like this, like a terrified child fearing his father would strike him. It was frustrating to say the least. That Takao was still not getting it even after he had kissed him. Midorima wasn't particularly good at expressing his feelings and he had expected Takao to get the hint, but that was clearly not the case. He pushed his glasses up his nose and scowled.

"I'm not spelling it out for you." He said, a little bit more roughly than he'd attempted to. He shifted so that he would be kneeling between Takao's legs, still spread wide, feeling unexpectedly comfortable with the position. He looked up to the shorter boy, whose cheeks were stained with tears, eyes clouded with confusion. He stroked his face with his thumb, wiping the tears away, trying to reassure him. Takao gasped but didn't say anything, as if he wasn't sure of what was going on and was too afraid to say something that would anger him.

"You truly are the worst." He concluded, as he realized Takao was not going to get it until he laid it out for him in the simplest possible terms, which in this particular situation required a high physical commitment. Not that he was complaining as he leaned in to capture the shorter boy's lips once again.

He was pleasantly surprised when Takao started to kiss back. He was good at it too; he clearly had much more experience than Midorima. That thought suddenly made him angry for no reason. Takao grabbed his yukata and pulled him closer, his mouth opening just enough to let Midorima's tongue in. The slow, erotic dance of their tongues and the warmth and wetness of Takao's mouth made him all the more aroused. He leaned closer, wondering if their bodies would melt and fuse together from the heat and thinking it wouldn't be too bad if that happened. It just never seemed close enough.

He broke the kiss just long enough to get oxygen back into his lungs and take a good look at Takao's flushed face and kiss swollen lips before reinitiating the kiss with much more ardor. Impulsively, he guided one of his hands up Takao's chest, pulling his shirt upwards as he desperately attempted to get closer, to touch more, to feel warmer. Takao's body was smooth and well-built; Midorima gleefully followed the lines and ripples of his muscles with his fingers and felt the shorter man moan into the kiss.

His free hand wandered on its own until it found Takao's erection. He hesitated a little, but finally found the courage to run two fingers, from the base to the tip, slowly and experimentally. The shudder he earned from Takao encouraged him to go further, he rubbed the head with his thumb and used three more fingers to spread the pre-cum that had started to leak out all over the shaft.

Takao pulled back from the kiss like he had been electrocuted, which in tail made Midorima remove his hands from his body with a start. Had he gone too far? Was he making Takao uncomfortable? He was trying to make the shorter boy feel good, but he had to admit he didn't have the first clue of how to go about it, having never even touched himself. He shifted to put some distance between them, but was stopped by Takao's voice.

"W-wait Shin-chan… Shin-chan… would you… can you… p-please… untape your f-fingers?"

The request took him by surprise. He hadn't been particularly aware of the bandages in his fingers until now, too used to wearing them all the time. He raised his hand to his face to look at them. He didn't really understand why Takao wanted him to take them off either. But the desperately pleading look of Takao's face, along with a sudden rush of arousal from the thought of  _touching_  Takao with his nude fingers helped him make up his mind.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to" Takao suddenly said begrudgingly, taking Midorima out of his ponderings. "I just… I wanted to be touched…  _really_  touched by Shin-chan." And he looked away, blushing furiously.

Midorima didn't need to think about it anymore. He peeled the bandages off slowly. This would be the first time he did so outside a basketball court, and that thought made his cock throb. His yukata was starting to feel cumbersome, especially in his nether regions, but before he could take it off he realized Takao was looking at him again; but more like staring at his recently untaped fingers with burning hunger in his eyes.

The shorter boy grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his hand to his face, rubbing his cheek against the palm. He then rained butterfly kisses on his fingers, from the root to the tip, as if he were worshipping them. This was clearly a much bigger deal for Takao than Midorima had anticipated and it made him blush.

"I never imagined this would be so… important for you." He started to move his hand, caressing Takao's face tenderly, feeling the difference now that it was skin touching skin, no bandages getting in the way.

Takao smiled and looked up at him, lust blazing in his eyes. "Of course it's important. These are Shin-chan's precious fingers that receive so much attention and care. They're beautiful." He then continued to kiss them adoringly, then licked them, tracing their outlines with his tongue and finally took three of them into his mouth.

Midorima started panting. Takao's admission, along with the way he seemed to be making love to his fingers was much more erotic than he could have ever expected. The warmth of Takao's mouth, the wetness of his tongue circling around his fingers, his tender nibbling, his greedy sucking… he couldn't hold back any longer, it was driving him insane.

He pulled his fingers out of Takao's mouth, the feeling at the pit of his stomach telling him he would go past the point of no return if he didn't. He pushed the shorter boy down into the mattress and practically ripped his clothes off (except that he was Midorima Shintarou and he would never do something as careless as destroying someone else's clothes) before finally getting rid of his own yukata, his erection twitching with the warmth of the room. He pinned the Point Guard to the futon and kissed him fiercely, desperate to do  _something_ , but not really sure of what. His body was trembling with excitement and desire, and his brain was so overridden with heat that he didn't know what to do with himself or the beautiful boy beneath him.

Midorima knew the mechanics behind human reproduction, and being aware of his own inclinations since a relatively young age had led him to investigate the details and differences in homosexual relationships, so even if he lacked real world experience, he had a superficial idea of what was supposed to happen now. Instinct finally took over and he guided his hand, still coated in Takao's saliva, to the puckered opening between the shorter boy's legs, rubbing the entrance tentatively.

Takao jerked at the touch and Midorima pulled away from the kiss, looking at the other boy's face sternly. As hot and aroused as he was, he was not about to move another inch without Takao's approval, and he wanted to make it clear. Even if his brain was half dead from overheat, he was prepared to stop and retreat the moment Takao wanted to call quits.

"I… I'm sorry. I've read this could… hurt? Ah… we… we don't have to… now…"

He had intended to sound more secure and reassuring, but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the whole situation. He was naked, lying on top of his equally naked crush, both of them flushed and breathless from kissing and touching, and he was now asking for permission to go one step further and penetrate him with his fingers (with which Takao seemed very obsessed in a really sexual way). It was a little overwhelming for a guy who'd never kissed anyone before tonight.

Takao's smile calmed the rapid beating of his heart "Don't be silly." He said softly, and Midorima blushed when he saw the other boy surrounding his shoulders with his arms to pull him down. "I already said I wanted you to touch me. If you make me wait any longer I'll die.  _Please, Shin-chan._ "

Midorima's cock twitched at hearing Takao pleading, and he nodded his understanding. With one hand he pulled Takao's thighs further apart and sucked in a breath before pushing one finger in.

Takao jolted and moaned; his eyes half-lidded with pleasure. Midorima kept a firm watch over Takao's features to make sure to stop the moment the shorter boy showed the minimal discomfort, but it was proving really hard not to lose his focus watching Takao coming undone in front of his eyes, and just with one finger. It almost begged the question of what would happen if he added a second, or a third one, or  _something else_ , and Midorima started feeling insanely eager to see how the Point Guard would react to that.

He took a deep breath and moved his finger experimentally. He found it hard to believe that something like this could actually feel good, but Takao was clearly enjoying himself. Midorima remembered Takao's state when he'd first found him tonight. He'd been masturbating and moaning his name, but he'd also been teasing his asshole with his own fingers. So maybe he'd fantasized of being touched  _there_  by Midorima? The thought made him blush and he unconsciously slipped a second finger in, making Takao wince.

The shorter boy encouraged him with a deep, throaty moan so Midorima pushed his two fingers all the way to the base and stood still until he felt the shorter boy grow accustomed to it. He leaned in to kiss Takao's neck, mindful not to leave any visible marks; hoping to soothe his teammate's pain away as he started scissoring his fingers to stretch the path. Takao moaned even louder and his nails dug painful paths down Midorima's back.

When the third finger went in, he could see Takao crying out in pain, clinging even harder to his back. All his movements halted when he saw tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, and was about to pull back when Takao held him firmly by the wrist, his teary gaze half desperate and half furious.

"NO!" he nearly yelled, his voice a tad too high-pitched ; and his ass tightened around Midorima's fingers to enhance the point. "Please, Shin-chan… please… don't stop… I want… please…" the wantonness on Takao's eyes and voice convinced Midorima to keep going, if cautiously, trying to avoid him all unnecessary pain.

He nodded in understanding and pushed his third finger all the way in, watching mesmerized how Takao's body arched into his and a loud cry that was a mixture of pleasure and pain escaped his lips. He had a hard time understanding how Takao could enjoy something so much when it was clearly causing him so much pain, but he decided not to think about it and instead focus on making his partner feel good. He kissed the tears away from his cheeks, regrettably realizing that he'd made Takao cry twice tonight. He then moved to rain apologetic kisses on his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, his lips, and down to his neck, shoulders and collarbones.

He rose to take a better view of Takao's body. As he started thrusting his fingers in and out, he fell enraptured by the way Takao moaned, his body flushed and glistening with sweat, his eyelashes fluttering and his hips rolling and jolting, trying to meet his fingers' pace. Even at this point of intimacy, he wanted to touch, to feel, to taste, to somehow get closer and explore every inch of Takao's beautiful body. The feelings were scarily overwhelming.

His eyes fixated on the rise and fall of Takao's chest, in time with his ragged breaths, and with a sudden surge of confidence and arousal, he leaned in to capture one of his nipples with his mouth. The salty taste of Takao's sweat filled his tongue as he licked the nub and felt it harden in his mouth. Absentmindedly, he took the other one with his free hand and rubbed it with his index and middle fingers, obtaining the same reaction. Takao arched his body even further and let out a particularly long, passionate moan, his nails digging painfully into Midorima's back.

The prodigious shooter came to the sudden realization of how much it aroused him to hear Takao's voice drowned in passion and desire, and just how much he wanted to hear more of it. It helped a lot that Takao didn't seem remotely embarrassed for being so vocal about his own pleasure. He let go of the shorter boy's nipples and moved to suck at his pulse, momentarily considering how he'd like to leave a mark,  _his_  mark, just so that everyone would know Takao was  _his_  now, but the tiniest bit of reason he had left reminded him of how troublesome that could become for Takao, so he contented himself with kissing and nibbling at the pale skin.

His free hand traveled downwards, exploring, touching, feeling; the accelerated beating of his heart, his uneven breathing, his smooth skin and well-built body; following the lines of his pectorals, his ribs and his abdominal muscles until it found Takao's loins. His fingers threaded through short, raven black pubic hair, teasing the area until Takao whined, which prompted him to finally wrap his hand around his teammate's hard cock, slick with pre-cum. He changed his mind when he felt the wetness on his fingers and his own hard-on throbbed painfully from lack of attention. Shifting his position quickly, he now pressed his own cock against Takao's, taking advantage of the size of his hand to wrap it around both of them and start stroking.

The electric shock that ran up his spine since the first contact made him drive his fingers harder inside Takao, and he marveled to see the other boy screaming in pleasure and thrusting his hips into his fingers and against his cock with abandon.

"Shin-chan… Shin-chan… there, there, please! Ah… faster, Shin-chan… more… aaaah!"

An undescribable feeling started to pool at his loins and he felt something was coming, something big and intense. He let out a low groan of pleasure and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Takao and his loud, erotic moans. He was about to let himself go, but instead halted all movement instantaneously, overtaken by a different idea. He pulled his fingers out of Takao's hole and let go of both their cocks, watching with mild amusement as the shorter boy whimpered, whined and cried, without the coherence to form out a single word of protest.

As he glanced at Takao's look of frenzy, he reached to his discarded yukata to find the hand lotion he always kept in his pocket. It was not ideal for what he had in mind, but it would have to do; it was that or not doing it at all, for it would be too painful for Takao if he went in dry. He poured lotion on his palm and spread it over his cock, wincing at the coldness. After taking a deep breath and closing his eyes to keep his focus and strengthen his resolve, he guided his cock to press it against Takao's entrance.

"Takao" he called, when he realized the shorter boy wasn't paying attention, too busy panting and trying to find some words to say god knows what. He looked at him in the eye, trying to show his determination and seriousness, but still unable to hold back how worried and self-conscious he was feeling. "We… don't have to do this now… if it hurts… if you don't want it… I can finish us both with my hand… I suppose." He wanted Takao to know for sure that he wasn't going to force him, and that he was completely free to stop whenever he wanted to. Takao had to know how serious he was about this –about  _them_ \- and that he was not going to take it light-heartedly just because it had all started in a very  _impromptu_  manner.

To his surprise, the Hawk Eye grinned at him and pushed himself upwards to kiss him. The kiss was soft, tender and reassuring. He jolted when he felt Takao roll his hips, rubbing his hole against his cock, which caused them both to groan into the kiss.

"If Shin-chan doesn't put  _it_  inside me this instant I'm going to die. Hurry please… I want to melt into Shin-chan, I can't wait any longer."

Midorima had a passing concern about this being the second time (or was it third?) that Takao threatened to die if he didn't move forward, but the heat that engulfed his cock as he pushed it inside erased that thought from his mind (or any other thought, for that matter).

Takao cried with pain and Midorima leaned back in to kiss him, while he wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking firmly but tenderly, waiting for the pain to recede. It was hard; his own dick felt like it was burning with only the tip inside Takao, and it took all of his mind power to hold back from thrusting all the way in. He growled when Takao pinched one of his nipples, and had to bite his lip really hard when the shorter boy wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him in closer. And it felt so good to be closer.

"Don't worry about me, Shin-chan. I want all of you inside me now, you're being mean."

Midorima was heavily tempted to take Takao's words at face value and plunge all the way in, but he was not blind to the way the Point Guard was biting his lip to hold back whimpers of pain. Thus, when he felt a pair of hands pulling him down by the hips at the same time as Takao's body thrust up to take all him in, he yelped in surprise and was subsequently unable to hold back a long low moan as his full length sunk into the heat of Takao's body.

He tried to stay still, but Takao started thrusting his hips, enticing him to move, and that was more than he could take. His hand's movements on Takao's cock sped up as he pulled out slightly and back in, trying to keep a slow pace, but ultimately becoming completely erratic, blinded by passion. The tightness of Takao's body seemed to be sucking him in, completely unlike anything Midorima had felt in his life. Knowing that he was joined to the boy he loved only added to his high.

"Shin-chan… so big…"

His cock throbbed for reasons he couldn't quite understand. Takao's lustful voice was driving him crazier still; trying to keep his mind functioning proving harder by the second.

"Shin-chan… Shin-chan… you're so big… y'feel so good inside me… Shin-chan… fuck me… fuck me please… harder"

_Shit_.

He didn't know why, and he didn't  _care_  why at this moment, but hearing Takao moaning and speaking such wanton words made his desire burn hotter and his cock pulse with need inside Takao.

The raven-haired boy surrounded his neck with his arms and pulled him down for a kiss that was all kinds of clumsy and sloppy, neither of them capable of more than that. Takao looked beautiful: his cheeks flushed crimson, his body gleaming with sweat, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure, his mouth open, a thin string of drool leaking out its corner and down to his chin, his voice loud and frantic with passionate moans and lustful whines _… More… Harder… Yes…_  and the feeling of something being really close arose again in Midorima's groin.

"Shin-chan… do you like it…inside me?"

Midorima was surprised by the question, and he moaned as Takao's passage tightened around him. 'Like' was an understatement. The miracle shooter couldn't begin to imagine words to describe the heat, the tightness, the pleasure, the overwhelming feeling of closeness, of being one with Takao. He leaned in to bite at the Point Guard's neck, barely able to muster a reply in between ragged breaths "Yes… yes… it's hot… it's good… Takao…"

He felt Takao's hand join him in stroking his cock. Their strokes became frantic, erratic. Whatever was coming, it was coming for both of them, Midorima knew, and he wanted to reach it together.

"Shin… Shin… deeper… aahh… I want… to be one with Shin-chan… ahhh… Shin-chan… call my name… ahhh Shin…"

He was glad Takao was so vocal, it just felt too good every time he called his name, and his brain was already dead to the world, so who cares if anyone heard. If their bodies melted and became one single thing, Midorima thought, that would be amazing. The name came easy to his lips as he rammed harder into Takao, wanting to go deeper and deeper, trying with all his might to fuse into Takao's body.

"Ka… _Kazunari_ …"

As he called the name and reached new depths with his cock, he felt Takao arch his back much more than he'd done in all night, a loud, deep moan escaping his lips as spurts of white semen came from his cock, covering both of their hands and stomachs.

"Shin…ahh.. _.Shintarou_!"

His senses were overridden with pleasure and stimulation, the heat of Takao's cum in his hand, the sound of his voice calling out his name, his hole tightening impossibly around his cock and whatever was coming, came with a loud bang of blinding pleasure, hot and mind numbing, and he felt himself releasing inside Takao, filling him up, getting sucked in by that heat and his body was no longer able to support himself, so he collapsed in top of Takao, panting. Breathing had become an impossible feature, but that was okay because this just felt too damn good.

He nuzzled the side of Takao's face, still high with orgasm and kissed his earlobe tenderly, the words coming out before he could do anything to hold them back.

"Kazunari… I love you…"

He bit his lip as he let his confession sink in (even if it seemed stupid to confess now of all times, but he still felt it was important to say this kind of things upfront) and started to worry after a few minutes passed and he got no reply. He had no doubt about Takao reciprocating his feelings (if Takao's constant staring was not indicator enough, he believed finding his friend masturbating to his name should be), but he couldn't help but feel slightly antsy as the silence continued.

He rose to look at Takao's face and try to read what he was thinking, but was surprised to find the other boy was out cold. He panicked. He'd heard of people having a heart attack during intense sexual intercourse and dying because of it, but Takao was young, right? And he hadn't been so rough with him either? There was no way…? Instantly, he checked for pulse and breathing, and sighed with relief as he noticed that the guy had just passed out.

Then he was angry. He'd bared his heart to Takao –he, Midorima Shintarou, who more than anything hated talking about his feelings- and the bastard had fallen asleep? Had he even heard Midorima's confession? He felt a sudden urge to strangle the shorter guy, but then decided he was too tired to keep thinking. Takao's semen had grown cold against his hand and his stomach and it was becoming annoying, so he got up and roamed through the Point Guard's stuff (there was no way he was walking out of the room and all the way to the bathroom in the state of uncleanliness in which he was now) to find wipes and tissues.

As he started to clean both of them, he started to get pissed off again, realizing he was exhausted and yet automatically tasked with cleaning after their mess while Takao slept in his laurels. He was definitely smacking the Hawk Eye when he woke up.

By the time he was done cleaning, his eyes were heavy with exhaustion. So maybe he shouldn't be sleeping in his teammate's room because it would bring forth unwanted questions from the rest of the team come morning (although the chance of them not being woken by Takao's cries was close to none), but he was so tired and Takao looked so peaceful and warm that he decided he'd blame everything on the shorter guy and everything else be damned.

He cuddled next to Takao, the shorter boy instinctively inching closer to him, and he draped an arm around his partner's pale waist, pulling the covers over both of them to protect their bodies from the cold. He touched Takao's back softly with the tips of his fingers, caressing his spine ever so lightly, the feel of skin on skin making his heart flutter. The warmth of Takao's body and his steady breathing finally lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Midorima knew for sure that he hadn't had enough sleep when he felt the warm body next to his shuffle away. He sat up and searched for his glasses (he didn't remember taking them off last night. Had it been before or after? It had to be after, his memories of Takao's flushed face were too clear to be taken with bare myopic eyes). After finally putting them back on, he realized Takao was up too, but he didn't seem like he'd noticed Midorima's presence.

"Takao? You're awake?"

Takao winced and turned to look at him, the look of horror in his face very similar to the one he'd had when Midorima had walked in on him earlier, which confused the green-haired ace.

"Ah, Shin-chan! I'm sorry, did I wake you? I've been told I talk in my sleep haha, I just never expected you'd hear it all the way to your room."

Midorima quirked an eyebrow in confusion. What was Takao talking about?

"Uhm… Shin-chan? I never knew you liked to sleep in the nude?"

Because he didn't and Takao knew that? Seriously what was going on? Midorima suddenly had a dreadful thought, that perhaps Takao had forgotten about everything that had happened earlier and now trying to explain would become horribly awkward.

"Did you hit your head? You  _did_  pass out earlier."

Takao's eyes widened even further.

"Did I collapse during training or something? I don't seem to recall anything at all."

Now it was Midorima's turn to open his eyes wide as saucers. He  _had_  to be kidding. Now he was supposed to  _explain_? He blushed partly due to embarrassment, but mostly because the situation now made him so angry.

"D-don't play dumb. You scared me! I… I thought I overdid it."

Takao's face didn't show the remotest sign of understanding. If any, he seemed to be getting more and more confused by the minute. Suddenly, the boy's gray-blue eyes traveled down Midorima's naked body and laid on his chest, and whatever they saw there, made Takao gasp and blush. The green-haired miracle followed his friend's gaze to discover a round purple bruise right next to his nipple. Where did that come from? Or rather, when on earth had Takao had time to put that there? He was going to have a hard time explaining things to the Point Guard if his own memories were a confusing mess.

"Uhm… am I still dreaming? Or was Shin-chan having fun with some ladies in his room?"

No, he really  _had_  to be kidding. There was no way he truly believed Midorima was "having fun with some ladies" as he so stupidly put it, or worse, that everything they did last night had been a dream of all things. It just couldn't be. Takao must be taking him for a fool. Or maybe he just wanted to bail out? Maybe last night had been too much and he'd gotten scared and this was his way of telling him that they'd better pretend nothing happened?

"You're the worst. ..You're the worst."

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, overtaken by blind rage. Was Takao chickening out? Maybe he only wanted Midorima's body (there was no denying how much he'd enjoyed himself last night) but didn't want the commitment? Maybe he  _did_  hear Midorima's confession and decided to play dumb so he wouldn't have to face the green-eyed miracle's feelings? Like hell he was letting him do that. If Takao wanted to play with his feelings, fine, but he was not letting him off the grid by just pretending nothing happened. He'd have to tell him things upfront and then they could go their separate ways or whatever.

He grabbed Takao's face with his hands and pulled him forward to meet his lips in an angry, demanding kiss.

"I can't believe you!" he yelled furiously "After all… after what we did earlier you want to brush it off and pretend nothing happened? I… I even said…  _that_ …" he really didn't want to believe that Takao was just trying to avoid him for confessing his feelings. It had been so hard to actually put those feelings into words, and it hurt to think that Takao was trying to sweep the whole thing under the rug. He couldn't stand looking at Takao any longer, so he hid his blushing face against his folded knees.

Takao touched his shoulder fearfully, and he flinched. "Shin-chan?" his voice was shaky and worried and Midorima really didn't want to look at him right now. "Shin-chan… did we… did I become one with Shin-chan tonight?"

Midorima blushed at the choice of words. "Of course we did, you blockhead!" he snapped. "You didn't have to say it like that". It was cheesy and silly and it wasn't like Takao at all, but most of all, it made Midorima's heart skip a beat, which sort of interfered with his current anger.

His breath caught in his throat when he felt Takao inch closer and lean his forehead against the side of his head. "I'm scared, Shin-chan. I like Shin-chan so much… I  _love_  Shin-chan… I'm scared that Shin-chan won't be there when I wake up… I'm scared of being hated by Shin-chan. I would die if that happened." Takao held Midorima's hand and laced their fingers together. It pissed Midorima off that the shorter boy didn't seem to struggle at all when coming clean with his own feelings, while it was so hard for him to muster the courage to say them out loud. It pissed him off even further that he couldn't be seriously pissed off at Takao (if that made any sense at all) because the way he spoke made his heart skip a beat.

"But I won't… hate you. I even said it before… about my feelings…"

How could Takao even think that Midorima would hate him after everything they did… after Midorima confessed he loved him… Hadn't Takao heard him?

As if reading his thoughts, Takao smiled and nodded. "I was so happy I thought it couldn't be true… that Shin-chan would love me back."

"But I do."

The words came naturally to him this time, almost automatically. He looked at Takao's eyes with firm determination. His cheeks were still flushed red, but he still wanted the shorter boy to know he was serious. He'd been trying to do that all night. What did it take for Takao to understand that he meant it for real?

"Then promise? That I'm not dreaming and that Shin-chan will still be here when I wake up?"

Takao was smiling, but his eyes were dead serious. Midorima allowed himself the tiniest of smiles as he nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

**Omake**

The two Shuutoku freshmen ended oversleeping and Midorima had to rush out in the morning to get his clothes and go down to the dining hall for breakfast. When he got here (mere seconds after Takao did) he found the upperclassmen already seated at their usual table. Miyaji-senpai flinched when they went to join them and threw them a deathly glare.

"Listen to me, you little pricks." He started, grabbing them both by the front of their shirts menacingly. "I don't care about what you do in your free time or whatever shit." A vein started to throb at his temple, and it threatened to explode any second. "but if I ever hear another word about how ' _gifted'_  Ace-sama is, I swear to God that no one will ever find your bodies."

Midorima blushed and looked discreetly at Takao, who was red all the way up to his ears. Well, he'd sort of expected this. Takao hadn't been what you'd call "discreet".

"Let go already, Miyaji." Ootsubo-senpai patted the hazel-haired guy on the shoulder and turned to grin at the two younger boys. "It's not like we didn't know it would come to this sooner than later, anyway." he winked and left the room, leaving two blushing, gaping freshmen behind.

_And it was about damn time too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended as an extra, but it ended being longer than the original. My main idea going into this was that Midorima is more of rational romantic, who feels very intensely but spends a hell lot of time trying to understand and rationalize it. Thus why he spends so many paragraphs just thinking. OTOH, Takao is more passionate and sexual, so he doesn't think that much and just lets himself flow with the sensations.
> 
> So uhh... thanks for reading! I hope you appreciated these 13K+ words of romantic porn as I like to call it.
> 
> BTW, I finally decided to launch a Patreon campaign because, well, I just need any support I can get at this point. I'm not allowed to give you a link here, but find me on tumblr as liamatsuoka if you want to support. I'll deeply appreciate it. Thanks again, all comments are welcome :D

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's some brainless porn to make up for how all the stories I've put up so far are so grimdark drama. This has been up in FF.Net for almost two years but it was one of my first MidoTaka and I still really like it. Two of my biggest headcanons for this pairing are that Takao has this crazy sexual obsession with Shin-chan's fingers and that Shin-chan totally loses it when Takao starts talking dirty.
> 
> There's a side B with much of the same from Midorima's perspective, which I'll probably post next week.
> 
> Thanks for reading, all comments appreciated!


End file.
